The Reunion
by lind5ay
Summary: People change. People grow. What will happen when The Brain, The Athlete, The Basketcase, The Criminal, The Brain, and The Princess reunite on a one night school reunion twelve years after they graduate?
1. The Brain

My eyes watered as I watched my Mother slowly enter the ground in her cold shiny coffin with red flowers in the center on the top. I held onto my wife's hand, and held onto my seven year old daughter's hand with my other free hand. She was crying into my arm, making my arm sleeve a little wet. Debby was holding the hand of our five year old son, who didn't exactly understand what was going on exactly. Debby looked over at me with sad blue eyes. "Brian, you can make it through this. You're the strongest person I know." She said.

I looked over at her with a sad smile, "I know. I love you, Debby." She returns the sad smile, "I love you too, Brian." She picks up our son, Conner. As I pick up our daughter, Lexi. With Lexi crying, Conner looked confused. "Momma, I'm hungry." He murmured as he rubbed his eyes. Debby stroked his hair, "Wait for about an hour, then we'll all go out and eat."

My children meant the world to me. They are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me besides falling in love and marrying Debby. We both never had favorites, which doesn't make any sense to me why some people do. Sometimes I fuss at Debby for buying the kids so much extra things that they didn't need. They aren't spoiled, they know if they say or do something bad they will get a spanking.

Sometimes, when I'm alone. Or when it's a real quiet rainy day. I sit and remember my childhood. I think of how much time I put in to try to always impress my parents. With my good grades, I impressed my Mother. Somewhat with my Dad, who wanted me to become an athlete star as he was. I didn't want my children to ever try to impress us. We loved them for what they were and what they did. Nothing could ever change our love for Me and Debby's children.

Conner looked up at me, "Daddy, is Grandma sleeping?" Debby looks over at me, wondering what I am about to say. Lexi just looks at Conner teary eyed. Just as I about to answer with a forced smile, Lexi interrupts. "She's kind of sleeping. She's up with Grandpa and Aunt Maggie with the angels. Where it's always daytime and you don't ever have to take long nasty naps!"

**Later that day…**

With Lexi and Conner sleeping on Me and Debby's bed, I sat and looked out the fogged up window from recent rain. It was understandable to be sad on the day of your Mother's funeral, that I knew. But something felt missing deep down inside of me. As if I missed an event in my life, and I wanted to get it back. I chuckled to myself and stood up, running my fingers through my hair. Debby walked in, I could see her shiny blonde hair bounce from the window's reflection.

She walked up to me and kissed my back with her arms around my waist. She was so beautiful, she was more than I could ever ask for. I loved her so much, I don't even know how to describe it into words. All I knew was, when I was with her, even to this day, I felt as if I was officially where I belonged. I met Debby of my freshman year of college. I was taking a family vacation with my family, and that's when I saw her. She looked too good to be true.

It was funny, because in the back of my mind I knew it would be impossible for me to ever get a hold of her heart. Debby was wearing an ACDC shirt with white shorts. She had long blonde hair down to her breasts, with huge blue eyes. She caught me staring one time, but I quickly turned away and continued to lounge by the pool. I blew the whole hot blonde girl thing off for the rest of the day, knowing I would never end up with her anyways.

But the next day everything went, weird. As I went down to take a walk on the beach early in the morning, Debby jogged up beside me and introduced herself. This time she was wearing an unbuttoned pink blouse with her bikini top showing, and only wearing bikini bottoms also. "Hey, I saw that you looked at me yesterday evening. You looked pretty interested." She smiled over at me. A smile a girl never gave me.

I smile back at her shyly, "Uh, yeah. Um, were you like dared to come and talked to me or…?"

"Dared? What do you mean? I came up to talk to you because I think you're cute."

I was astounded by her words, "You think I'm cute?"

Debby nodded with a smile. "So how long are you staying? I live just down the road."

"The whole summer…"

"Really? That means we can hang out?"

"Uh, of course." "You don't sound too excited about it."

"Oh, no! I am! It's just, girls aren't usually into me…"

"Well, I think I am."

We fell in love that summer. Damn, we probably fell in love the first day we hung out together. I spent every waking moment with her, and I loved every second of it. She was even supportive when I told her I was a virgin, and she laughed because she was one too. She also told me she would love to loose it to me. I was again, astounded. I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up and it was all a dream. But it wasn't.

When my parents and my sister, Maggie went out to go shopping for the day. We thought it would be the best time to do so. When I kissed her, it felt like heaven. When I kissed her all over, it felt as if all of her was literally melting in my mouth. When I entered her for the first time she whimpered. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" I screeched. "No, keep going." She whispered. "I love you, Brian. I'm so glad I'm loosing this to you."

When we finished our love making, I held her all throughout the night. Just as I did the night after we made love on the night of my Mother's funeral. Debby laid in my arms, asleep in one of our guest bedrooms. I looked down at her and smiled. To this day she was still as beautiful as she was at nineteen. Then, something caught my eye on the nightstand beside of me. It was a card, that said, "Shermer High School: Class of 85'."

I reached over a sleeping Debby easily, trying not to wake her. When I opened the card up, a lump rose into my throat. And I didn't know why. The card said:

_Class of 1985, _

_We have invited each and every one of you to come to the Shermer High School library in order of a reunion! So get ready to see old faces you haven't seen in a while! Get ready to tell some new stories, and maybe recall some of the old ones! We hope to see you all there!_


	2. The Athlete & The Basketcase

When Allison looks at me now, all I see is hatred in her eyes. Which breaks my heart, including my soul. I know I can try to get better for her, but I can't. I just can't. I like the burning sensation of whiskey going down my scolding throat. I'm fucked up, and I know that. Allison reminds me every god damn day. Look at me, I'm my father in a repetition. When I look in the mirror, I want to throw up everywhere. I'm nothing, and even though I thought I was something when I was younger it was a lie. A whole big fucking fantasy.

I always wanted children, Allison did too. But she refuses to try for a family until I get myself cleaned up. Sometimes I find her crying in the corner of our room, and I know what she's thinking. I know exactly what she's thinking. Allison thinks she is becoming her Mother, as I think I am becoming my Father.

She refuses to take my love that I offer her. And I know why, it's because I hit her when I was drunk. One time I even prepared to rape her. But she slapped my face and reeled some of my sense back into my brain. "Andrew, look at me!" I remember her screaming. "Look at me!"

Sometimes when she's asleep I seldom curl up to her. It's been a long time since she's done the same to me. Our marriage is shattered, and I'm scared it will always stay the same. As if we were once beautiful roses that wilted in the winter, and stayed the same. I wanted children so bad, a boy. A girl. I wanted both, but I screwed it up so my chance of having a family is almost over.

I woke up beside a sleepy Allison the next morning asleep next to a book she must have been reading before she slept. I kissed her cheek, thinking I could turn her mind around for her to think I was at least an okay husband. She turned around sleepily, "Andrew?" She murmured. "What are you doing?"

No love in her eyes, just confusion and curiosity. Her eyebrows were narrowed together as she looked at him. My heart was beating fast, I was nervous. I felt like I was seventeen again. Allison turned to my side so she could face me. I knew she knew I was nervous, and sad. Her eyes suddenly turned into pity. Awkwardly, Allison rubbed my arm. "Andrew, you can get better."

Anger filled me. No, not anger. Rage. Allison always put me down and this is the time where she tells me I can get better. I stand up and throw a pillow at the wall, she shrieks. "Damn it, Allison." I said running my fingers through my hair. Her eyes widened, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed.

"YOU! That is what's wrong!"

"I was helping you!"

Their was a gap of silence as I pick up the pillow and throw it back on the bed. "Do you still love me?" I said breathlessly. Allison laughed nervously, "That's a stupid question."

I raised my voice at her so she could loose the stupid smile on her face. "Answer the question, Allison! Do you love me or not?" She lost the smile, and looked away. That was when my heart sank. She really had to think about it? She could see the hurt in my eyes. And when she did, I looked away quickly, being a coward for my emotions. "You're my husband, Andrew," She whispered. "Of course I love you." But in the back of my mind, I knew she was reconsidering it.

After another moment of silence, Allison spoke up again. "We are going to our High School reunion tonight at Shermer High. I'm taking it you don't want to go?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, I don't want you drunk at that reunion."

"I'm a grown man, I can do what I want."

"Fine, I don't care anymore."

I sighed and looked at the silky smooth card. I tossed it on the bed and sat down next to it. "Alright, I'll go. I need to get out of the house anyways."

For the first time in a while, Allison smiled at his words. "Good! Maybe you can see all of your wrestling and football friends!" We both laughed for the first time in a good while. I looked over at her, "And maybe if we're lucky, we'll see our detention friends."


	3. The Princess

Just like everyday, I wake up, fix breakfast for my family, and yell for everyone to get up. The twins whine, and so does my husband. This was not how I pictured my life to be at all. I pictured to live in France, become a writer, live on my own, be a free willing woman. But instead, I got two kids and a husband who doesn't give a shit about me.

If you're thinking I don't love my kids, I love them with all my heart. My twins are my life. I would give up anything for them, I would even die for the two of them. I just wish I could experience the things I wanted to before I had them so young. My oldest twin, Emily, with light brown hair like her brother, ate her cereal slowly. Conner, the other twin, ate his as quickly as possible. My husband, Victor, just stared down at his breakfast.

"What's wrong, Hun?" I asked planting a kiss on his cheek before I sat down to eat. He smirked, which made me jump a little. "You call this breakfast?" He said. The twins looked up with their wide blue eyes. I closed my eyes in frustration, tired of all this shit I put up for him. The breakfast was something I'd thought he would like. But apparently not. It was a toasted omelet with bacon and cheese, with biscuits on the side.

I was very close to dumping the breakfast onto his lap, then lets see if he would enjoy a damn breakfast. But then, I looked at my beautiful little twins who were happy with their Cheerios. I smiled at them warmly, and they returned the favor. "Well, I guess you will just have to eat something at the office, Victor, I am sorry." I smiled faintly.

Conner looked up at his angry father with his sweet face. "Daddy, why don't you eat some of my breakfast? Trust me, daddy. It's breakfast." Conner pushed his bowl of cereal to him. Victor laughed as he got up to kiss his son's forehead. "No, son. You eat you're breakfast. You have to get strong! So do you, Emily." He kissed his daughter's forehead, and started to head off to work. Without even glancing at me, his wife.

Even though Victor was a lousy husband, he loved the twins. When he came home from work, the twins were already hiding behind the couch as if they were going to scare or surprise him. "Where's my twins, Clair?" He always asked with a smile. And even though I hated his guts, I smiled at him back. Then, the twins would run into his arms and hug him. Victor read bedtime stories to them as I laid in the bed between the both of them, as they easily started to drift into a deep sleep.

We try not to fight in front of the kids. We did once, and seeing their faces just made me want to pack up and leave with them right then. But where would I go? My parents hate me, my brother died in a car accident right after I graduated high school. I only married Victor because he had money, I never loved him. He never loved me that's for sure, he just liked the icon of our marriage.

Sometimes I think back when I was with John Bender, and wonder what it would be like to be married to him. He was crazy, reckless, he was a psychopath. Who had an awful home life with a broken soul. I'll never forget holding him one night in his car as he cried. I stroked his hair, and whispered things into his ear. That's when I knew that I loved him, and I would never love anyone else but John Bender.

And if I ever wanted to get a divorce with Victor, all I had to do was tell him the truth. The twins are not his twins. They belong to John and me. Right before Victor and I got married, John and I broke up. I was crying, and he started to kiss me. "Let's just do it, just to make us remember each other forever."

And we did. We made love, and the twins were created. A week later I met Victor, and started to date him. When Victor asked me to marry him, I knew I was pregnant. I needed somewhere nicer to live than my tiny apartment, so I accepted. I told him I was pregnant two days after our honeymoon night. All he did was smile, "Congratulations." I remember my heart sinking, I remember thinking John would faint out of shock, then get excited later. But Victor was ten years older than me, wiser than me. He never forgot to remind me that little fact.

I gulped as I looked at the twins. They both have their father's eyes, my nose, his lips, his hair color. "Hurry up, you guys have to go to school!" I said standing up with a smile. Right then, they both ran to the kitchen corner to get their backpacks. The bus was out front, waiting for my six year old twins to get on. "Bye, Momma!" They both screamed as they ran to their bus. I smiled and waved at them from the doorway, "Bye! I love you!"

As I watched them get on the bus, my heart lifted. Knowing their was still hope in their long lives. I started walking towards the mailbox, just going to check the mail while I'm already outside. As I open the mailbox, I see bills, more bills, some more bills. Then I come across a creamy envelope addressed to me. I walk inside of the house looking at that creamy envelope until I sit down. I toss the bills next to me on the couch. When I open the envelope, something weird happened inside of me.

_Class of 1985,_

_We have invited each and every one of you to come to the Shermer High School library in order of a reunion! So get ready to see old faces you haven't seen in a while! Get ready to tell some new stories, and maybe recall some of the old ones! We hope to see you all there!_

I chuckled a little and raised my hand to my mouth. This is exactly what I need. I need to forget about the present, and visit the past once more. Maybe if I'm lucky I could transform back into that young eighteen year old girl who had hopes and dreams that could come true. Usually people wouldn't want to go to a High School Reunion. And if I had a good life with my children, I would be one of those people. I smiled knowing this was going to be a fun night.


	4. The Criminal

As John Bender opened his door to his house, he felt at ease. Over the years he finally discovered a talent, and that was at teaching. He has changed since high school, and finally got his shit together, refusing to relive the life his father had lived. He lived alone in a nice condo right outside of town, he liked it alone. Or, some of the time he did. John discovered being alone wasn't going to hurt him as much as it was to be with somebody. That, he knew as a fact. He sure got hurt by Claire. A little too hurt for John Bender.

When he looks into the mirror he is proud of himself, and what he has become. He finally went to college and focused on turning his life upside down in a positive look. And now look what he has, he's teaching an eight grade class at his old Middle School. He likes to see kids, and how they react to the situations he was in also. If the time was right, he could help them. If the time was wrong, John would stand by the doorway and see if the student would do the right thing.

As if they were offered drugs for example. If the kid offered it to another kid, and that kid said no. He would walk off and get the kid selling drugs the next day. Not to be suspicious or anything, because he knows how druggies work. Because he was one back in the day. Now, with the children's personal lives with relationships and family, that was all their business. None of his unless they came up to them to ask for help.

Which surprisingly a lot of the students did. John tried to act more like a bigger brother to the kids than if he was their dad, which he wasn't. He joked around with them, taught them things in always a fun way. After his first year of teaching, he was shocked at how many kids wanted him the next year. Some people he went to high school with were teachers, and they just smirked at him. Jealousy, John liked the whole concept of that.

As John laid on his couch, he thought about yesterday morning, when one of his students went up to him in tears. "Mr. Bender?" The girl, Leah Sylvester, chocked out. John looked up from his papers and looked at her with concern. "Leah, what's wrong? Sit down, and tell me."

Leah was shaking, that's when John noticed her hair looked a little different then it did before. When he looked at it again, he noticed it looked a lot different. Someone cut her blonde hair, John could see Leach clutching it in her round hands. Her long hair, which use to be down to her waist, was now up to her shoulders. When Leah glanced away, John saw that all of her hair have been cut off from the back.

There was a scar on her cheek that was dried with blood. It looked as if it was cut from a scissor mark, maybe a knife. Anything sharp. Leah was small for her age, she looked like she would be three years younger than the other kids. She was a pretty girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Her parents were richer than god is what John knew of. But she wasn't stuck up, she was a good kid.

John got up quickly and examined Leah's hair. It looked horrible. Just horrible. Who would do this to somebody. It's not that big of deal when a guy does it to another guy, but a girl? "Who did this to you?" John asked the sobbing girl. Leah wouldn't stop crying, but she finally managed some words. "Tiffany…Taylor…Teah…"

John heard about those girls, hell, he knew the girls. All of them were in his fifth period class. They sat beside each other, always giggling or talking about something. They called themselves T-Girls, which was stupid. Those are the kind of girls who need to be bullied. I'm not saying bullying is right, but I know how these kids feel. They all have dark shiny hair with green eyes. People thought they were triplets, that's how alike they look.

The whole thing was stupid to John, but he wasn't going to put up with this shit at work. But he's working at a middle school, what does he expect? John snapped back into reality and looked at his light jacket. He picked it up and put it on her, "Put the hood up, Leah." He whispered as he motioned her to follow him out of the classroom. Leah was still crying, still shaking. "Do you know where they're next class is?" John asked Leah.

Leah nodded, "They're all in Spanish right now." Lucky, John thought. They were standing right outside of the Spanish class, Mrs. Fernandez taught. John knocked on the door calmly, he waited for about two seconds. Mrs. Fernandez opened the door with an aggravated look on her face. God, she looked fake. She used so much makeup it looked like she had a movie mask on.

"May I help you?" She said looking down at Leah then up to John. "Yes, may I speak with Tiffany, Taylor, and Teah?" Mrs. Fernandez looked back into her classroom and glared at John. "Why has it have to be now? My students are taking a test."

John took the hood off of Leah's head right after Mrs. Fernandez's words. She gasped in horror, which made Leah cry more. Students started to get up from their desks and look out at Leah. They gasped in horror too. Mrs. Fernandez literally yelled for the girls to come up here this instant. The students stared at the girls in disbelief. They deserved those looks.

John stepped back in reality and turned on his television. Nothing was ever on, so why does he even turn on the television anyways. His thoughts were disrupted by his phone ringing. He stood up to get it, "Hello?" He said in a happy tone added to his voice. "Hello," A familiar soft voice whispered. "John?"

John Bender knew that voice from anywhere. Claire's voice. His happy tone seemed to vanish, and he found himself barely speaking. "Yes, and this is?" He knew exactly who it was, he just wanted to hear her say it. On the other line, Claire's heart sank, knowing he didn't recognize her voice. "Claire. Claire Standish, remember?"

John's heart fluttered inside of his chest, "Oh, hi, Claire." John smiled to himself, happy he was talking to her. "Hi," She whispered back. He could tell she was smiling too. "Are you going to the High School reunion tonight?" John smiled, "I don't think I was invited, but fuck it." Claire laughed, "Well, it's in the library at our old High School five tonight. I just want to see what your up to. It'll be good to talk again."

John suddenly felt excited for once in his life. "It will be. I can't wait to talk to you, Claire Standish. I guess I'll see you later this evening, then!" John could strangely feel Claire's smile over the phone, "I guess you will, Bender. Bye."

When Claire hung up the phone, John laughed to himself. He was going to have a second chance, a whole new chance with her. That's when he flung his fist in the air with pride, just like the first time.


	5. The Drive To The Past

Brian kissed his children and wife before he went to the car. "Are you sure you don't want to go, Debby?" Brian asked looking at his family. Debby smiled at him, "There is no one to look after the kids, and I wouldn't know anyone over there. Go have fun, I love you." Brian kissed his wife one more time before he left, "I love you too."

As Brian drove he actually felt kind of excited. He wanted to see how everyone changed over the years. Who actually succeeded and who actually didn't! Maybe he could stop by his old woodshop class and laugh at old memories. Damn Elephant lamp. No one needs Elephant Lamps! You don't have to have lamps period! You have light bulbs, and lights, not lamps. Brian shook his head, realizing how childish he was acting.

He needed to move on from his Mother's death. He needed to at least act happy, maybe in the end he will actually be happy.

As Andrew and Allison drove, they were silent. Andrew looked over at Allison, who looked almost the same as she did when they were dating. "You look beautiful tonight, Allison." She smiled and patted his hand, which made him frown like a little boy who has been rejected from something.

As Claire drove alone in her Mercedes, she kept checking her rearview mirror to see if she looked good or not. She did, a little older, but she looked good. Would John like the way she looked? She needed to calm down, and turn the radio on a little bit louder.

John Bender was suddenly nervous the whole drive to the High School. He didn't know exactly why, but he just was. What was going to happen in that library? He suddenly smiled and looked over to his jacket pocket. A full bag of drugs, just like the old days.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, I just wanted to put a small scene on their feelings towards going to the reunion. **


End file.
